Monsters King episode 74: Susan, Calm Down!
In Chile, a wind blows, activating a small beetle. It runs off. Meanwhile, at Area Fifty-Something, Dr. Cockroach is watching Primeval again when the Dino Holders go off. He slides down the chute to his lab. When he gets there, he lands on Susan’s fist. “Oh! How did you-?” “Remember when Link came to you after he cheated in the card game with me?” “How-?” “He decided to see how ya kept beating us as a peace offering. It was really bothering me.” She helped him up forgivingly. The others arrive, and Link asks his traditional “Where is it?” “Chile.” They then transport. When they get there, they don’t see anything. At all. Suddenly, Susan sees a small bug crawling on the ground. She stomped on it. “Susan! What did we say about crushing the creature?” It crawled up her shoe, unharmed. Susan screamed and kicked it off. “What is that? A cockroach?” “Primeval, field guide. Morphers call it Beetilus Futuricus, or the Future Beetle. And it did evolve from the cockroach.” “Well, that explains it. Can I blast it with a can of Raid?” “BOB!” “Monster Slash! Bring in the thunder, Triceratops!” Chomp’s summoning sequence plays. The Future Beetle hits with Biting Wind. “Hmm. A Wind creature. Now I know what to do.” “Oh, for the love of all things good and holy, Susan! Let it go!” “Final Thunder!” It’s a hit. “Lightning Strike!” It’s a hit. “Lightning Spear!” It’s a hit. “Electric Charge!” It’s a hit. It began to use Tornado Toss. “Thunder Bazooka!” The Moves clash. It begins to use Tornado Toss again. “Thunder Driver!” They clash. Chomp hits with Lightning Strike. “Gatling Spark!” It’s a hit. The Future Beetle hits with Sonic Blast. “Element Booster! DinoTector, on!” The armor appeared on Chomp. “Ultimate Thunder!” It’s a hit. Chomp hits with Lightning Spear. He hits with Ultimate Thunder. The Future Beetle hits with Sonic Blast. “Plasma Anchor!” It’s a hit. Chomp hits with Electric Charge. The Future Beetle hits with Sonic Blast. Chomp hits twice with Ultimate Thunder. The Future Beetle hits twice with Sonic Blast. Chomp hits with Electric Charge. He hits with Plasma Anchor. They clash Thunder Bazooka vs Tornado Toss. The Future Beetle hits with Sonic Blast. Chomp hits twice with Ultimate Thunder. The Future Beetle hits with Sonic Blast. Chomp hits with Plasma Anchor. He hits with Electric Charge. They clash Thunder Bazooka vs Tornado Toss. Chomp hits with Lightning Strike. The Future Beetle hits with Sonic Blast. Chomp hits twice with Ultimate Thunder. The Future Beetle hits with Sonic Blast. Chomp hits with Plasma Anchor. The Future Beetle hits with Sonic Blast. The Dino Holder starts beeping. “Not good!” Chomp hits with Gatling Spark. They clash Thunder Bazooka vs Tornado Toss, but Chomp collapses defeated. “Monster Slash! Bring in the thunder, Dracorex!” Princess’ summoning sequence plays. The Future Beetle hits with Biting Wind. Princess hits twice with Electric Charge. The Future Beetle hits twice with Tornado Toss. It hits twice with Sonic Blast. Princess hits with Electric Charge. The Future Beetle hits three times with Sonic Blast. Princess hits with Electric Charge. The Future Beetle hits with Tornado Toss. It hits twice with Sonic Blast. Princess hits with Electric Charge. The Future Beetle hits with Tornado Toss. It hits three times with Sonic Blast. It hits with Tornado Toss. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Tornado Toss. It hits with Sonic Blast. The Dino Holder starts beeping again. “Not good!” Princess hits with Electric Charge. The Future Beetle rams her, defeating her. “Monster Slash! Bring in the thunder, Embolotherium!” A summoning sequence plays, showing a chibi Rhino moving up the dark yellow background. First one leg becomes an adult’s, then another, then another, then the last one, then his bone growth, then his eyes, before a fully adult Rhino stands up and roars. It begins to use Biting Wind. “Blitz Counter!” The moves clash, and Blitz Counter wins. “Lightning Ax!” It’s a hit. Rhino hits again with Lightning Ax. He hits twice with Electric Charge. They clash Thunder Bazooka vs Tornado Toss twice. Rhino hits with Lightning Ax. The Future Beetle hits with Sonic Blast. Rhino hits with Lightning Ax. The Future Beetle hits with Sonic Blast. Rhino hits with Electric Charge. The Future Beetle hits three times with Sonic Blast. Rhino hits with Electric Charge. They clash Thunder Bazooka vs Tornado Toss. The Future Beetle hits twice with Sonic Blast. The Dino Holder starts beeping. “Not good!” Rhino uses Electric Charge, but the Future Beetle knocks him away, defeating him. “Monster Slash! Burn ‘em to a crisp, Postosuchus!” Crocs’ summoning sequence plays. The Future Beetle hits with Biting Wind. It hits twice with Tornado Toss. It hits with Sonic Blast. “Heat Eruption!” It’s a hit, defeating the Future Beetle. Susan picked up the cards and gave them to Insecto, who named it Skittles. “If he wasn’t the only one bigger than me.” Susan muttered. When Insecto put Skittles’ cards into the Dino Holder, Lizard Man was put into storage. They then went home, where Dr. Cockroach determined Skittles to be a 20 on the Power Scale. A tally sequence. “Now that we’ve got a Future Beetle, we’ve got a total of 69 creatures.” Current Team Mushroom-25 Skittles-20 Romeo-18 Angel-18 Princess-18 Deinonychus Trio-18 Spiny-17 Plates-17 Hyena-15 Chomp-14 Grey-13 Crocs-9 Pachy-9 White Fang-5 Rhino-5 Salamander-4 Tusky-4 Digger-3